historywikiaorg_nl-20200213-history
Tijd van burgers en stoommachines
De negentiende eeuw noemen we hier de tijd van burgers en stoommachines. In dit tijdvak werd er een democratie gevormd en ontstonden de eerste emancipatiebewegingen. Maar ook de wetenschap groeide nog steeds door. Er werden vele ontdekkingen gedaan die grote gevolgen in de geschiedenis hebben gehad. Enkele belangrijke uitvinders van de 19e eeuw zijn bijvoorbeeld Thomas Edison en Alexander Bell Beiden kwamen uit Amerika. Edison heeft de gloeilamp ontwikkeld en de basis gelegd voor de technieken om film te maken en te kijken. Bell kennen wij vanwege zijn ontdekking om geluid om te zetten in elektrische trilling. Deze elektrische trilling kon snel een lange afstand afleggen, waar het weer omgezet kon worden in geluid. Op deze manier kon je met elkaar praten zonder dicht bij elkaar te zijn. Alexander Bell vond dus de telefoon uit. Ook werden er middelen gevonden om machines aan te drijven. Voorheen gebeurde dit vaak met de hand of doormiddel van paarde-, water- of zwaartekracht. Er werden batterijen uitgevonden en dankzij de uitvinding van de stoommachine konden ze stroom opwekken. Maar de stoommachines waren ook mobiel. Ze waren relatief klein en konden op een voertuig worden gezet. Zo ontstonden de eerste stoomlocomotieven, stoomboten, stoomtractoren en zelfs auto’s aangedreven door een stoomketel. Ook werden de windmolens vervangen door stoomgemalen. In Nederland werd de Haarlemmermeer door een stoomgemaal drooggemalen. De wereld ging hard vooruit. Iedereen kon sneller reizen, produceren en communiceren. We noemen dit de Industriële revolutie. Dankzij de toegenomen productie was er ook meer voedsel en dus groeide de bevolking hard. Dankzij de groeiende bevolking wilden heel veel landen hun gebied uitbreiden. Bijna alle Europese landen hadden kolonies over zee. Nederland had verschillende eilanden in de Caribische zee, kleine gebieden in West-Afrika, Suriname en Indonesië aan haar rijk toegevoegd. Deze landen werden geregeerd door de koning van Nederland. Vanaf 1815 was Nederland namelijk een monarchie geworden. Dit betekent dat het werd geregeerd door een koning. De eerste Nederlandse koning was Willem I. Hij werd eerst opgevolgd door Willem II en later door Willem III. Maar niet iedereen in het koninkrijk der Nederlanden was gelijk. Terwijl in Nederland steeds meer mensen zichzelf ‘burger’ mochten noemen, waren de Indonesische en Surinaamse mensen nog steeds onderdanen of zelfs slaven. Zij moesten hard werken voor hun Nederlandse heersers. Vaak werden zij ook onderdrukt en werden hun bezittingen afgenomen. Eduard Douwes Dekker was de eerste man die hier een boek over schreef. Hij schreef het boek onder een andere naam. Hij noemde zichzelf Multatuli. De naam van dit boek kennen veel mensen wel. Tegenwoordig is er een fair-trade merk naar vernoemd. Het boek heette Max Havelaar en ging over de onderdrukking in Indonesië. In dit tijdvak wisten veel mensen in Nederland niet dat de mensen in de kolonies zo werden onderdrukt. Max Havelaar heeft er voor gezorgd dat deze schandalige onderdrukking bekend werd gemaakt. Multatuli was zelf ooit Nederlands ambtenaar in Indonesië, dus hij wist heel goed waar hij over schreef. Nadat het boek was uitgebracht wilde hij echter niet meer voor de Nederlandse staat werken. Hij werd schrijver. Maar ondanks dat hij nu heel beroemd was, verdiende hij niet zo veel geld. Er waren heel veel schrijvers, componisten en schilders in de 19e eeuw. Maar de meesten konden moeilijk rondkomen. Vincent van Gogh was hierop geen uitzondering. Tegenwoordig is hij een van de beroemdste schilders uit de Nederlandse geschiedenis. Maar in de 19e eeuw kon hij geen eigen woning betalen. Hij woonde bij zijn broer. Zijn schilderijen waren indertijd erg modern en er waren maar weinig mensen die dat konden waarderen. Categorie:Tijdvak Categorie:1800-nu